


Spellbound

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-07
Updated: 1999-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray notices a change in his friendship with Benny.





	Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Standard Disclaimer, they don't belong to me.  Please send 
    questions, comments, compliments, and otters to
    
    --Contains one swear word.
    	Spellbound
    
    The changes had come so gradually that Ray had hardly noticed a 
    difference.  It was only when he was alone, in his bedroom, with nothing
    to do but stare at the pictures on his wall as he fell asleep that he
    realized the difference.  Most of the pictures showed two people, himself
    and Benny.  Until recently most of his spare time had been spent hanging
    out with Benny.  Looking back, he realized that over the last month,
    that pattern had changed.  He was seeing less and less of his friend,
    both during work and in his free time too.  Had it really been a week
    since he last saw his friend?  Yes, even longer since they'd actually
    spent any time together.  His final thought as he fell asleep was, 'I
    miss him.'
    
    When he woke up the next morning, it was to rush to the station, having
    overslept.  The next time he thought about it he realized several days
    had passed.  Worried, he looked back through his memory to see what had
    changed.  Benny had started walking to work and back home more, presumably
    because Dief was getting soft.  He had stopped coming to dinner at the
    Vecchio house, stopped visiting Ray at the station and stopped involving
    Ray in cases that were almost always bizarre.  Had he done something
    to hurt Fraser?  Their friendship had barely survived Victoria.  Ray
    still felt guilty over shooting his best friend.  It really had been
    an accident.  And when Irene had died he had said some hurtful things.
    What had he done this time? His final thought as he went to sleep was,
    'I have to make it up to him.  I'd die before hurting him again.'
    
    He didn't sleep well that night.  His dreams were filled with memories
    of that awful night when he had shot his best friend and his cruel words
    over Irene's death.  He hadn't had one of those nightmares in a long
    time.
    
    This time Ray was awake a few minutes before his alarm and his first
    thought was of Fraser.  As he got ready for work, his mind fed him images
    of Fraser.  I love him.  God it felt so right to say it.  I know Benny's
    not like that.  But it feels nice, loving him like this, spending time
    with him, just being near him is enough.  I have to find out what happened.
    
    During his lunch break he got up the courage to go to the Consulate.
    His heart jumped as he saw the familiar red suit of the sentry only to
    drop again as he recognized Turnbull.  He nodded to the young Mountie
    and went inside.
    
    Fraser wasn't in his office so Ray checked with Jasmine.
    
    "He had some errands to run Detective.  He said he'd be back at 12:30."
    
    Unfortunately Ray's lunch hour ended at noon.  "I'm sorry, I can't wait
    that long.  I guess I'll see him after work."
    
    "If you'd care to leave a message . . .  "
    
    "That's okay.  Actually if you don't mind could you not tell him I stopped
    by?"
    -------
    He pulled up to the curb just as Fraser and Dief were coming out the
    door.  He got out of the Riv., saying, "Hey Benny, it's been a while."
    It was easier to look down at Dief and rub his head, then to watch Fraser.
    A few awkward seconds passed and he looked up at Fraser. 
    
    Finally Fraser said, "Indeed." in a perfectly normal voice.  The same
    one Ray knew he used when he was playing the naive innocent.
    
    "Can I give you a ride home?"
    
    "Dief and I can walk . . .  "
    
    "Come on Benny, for old time's sake?  I want to talk to you."
    
    Fraser was obviously reluctant to accept the offered ride.  He's intentionally
    distancing himself from me, Ray realized.  Finally Fraser seemed convinced
    that Ray wouldn't give up and accepted the ride.  Once the car was on
    its way the conversation became only more stilted and awkward.
    
    "So, Fraser, what=ya been up to?"
    
    "Same as always, Ray."
    
    "Uh, how are things at the Consulate?"
    
    "Fine, Ray."
    
    "Dragon Lady still looking for a reason to fire you?"
    
    "Ray, . . . "
    
    "No, no forget I said that.  Got any interesting cases?"  he asked, pulling
    up to the curb of Benny's apartment building.
    
    "Not really, Ray.  Thank you kindly for the ride."
    
    He"s never thanked me for that.  He only does that with acquaintances,
    not friends.  Ray got out of the car and followed Benny toward the stairs.
    
    "Ray . . .  "
    
    "No Benny, I think we need to talk."
    
    Ray sat on the couch and grimaced as Fraser sat at the other end, as
    far away as humanly possible.  As he scooted closer Ray said, "Benny,
    what=s going on?"
    
    "I don=t have any idea what you're referring to." Fraser said stiffly.
    
    Ray placed his hand on Benny's shoulder and felt him flinch at the touch.
    "Are you mad at me?  Did I do something wrong?"  Silence.  "Fraser, you're
    my best friend.  Whatever I did, I'm sorry."
    
    Fraser pulled away from his hand and walked to stand by the window. "You
    don't understand."
    
    Ray walked to stand beside his friend.  "So explain it to me, please?"
    
    "I can=t."
    
    "Why?"
    
    "Ray, please, just go.  It's easier this way."
    
    "Easier?  For who?  Benny, I love you.  Please just give me another chance."
    Shit.  He'd said it.  That has to be it.  He must have 
    realized . . .  Oh no.
    
    "You love me."
    
    "Oh God!  That's it isn't it.  My feelings for you . . .  And you saw
    it . . .  I understand if you're angry, but please give me a chance to
    explain.  I don't expect anything from you and I understand 
    completely that you don't feel the same way, but we can still be friends."
    He knew he was babbling but somehow he had to convince Fraser.  "I love
    you.  I am so sorry.  Please . . .  " Hoping he could find the right
    words, the words that would make Fraser 
    understand that he was only asking for friendship.  He quickly ran out
    of words and watched Fraser as he stared out the window, caught up in
    his own thoughts.
    
    He watched, desperately hoping for a sign that they could still be friends.
    Watching so closely he could almost read Benny's lips.
    
    "I love you too."  Ray felt like he was looking down at someone else
    as Fraser faced him and repeated his declaration.
    
    "I love you too." then he was holding Benny, his Benny as tightly as
    he could.  And when Benny leaned in to kiss him, Ray was spellbound.
    


End file.
